Code Geass: Renewal of the Empire
by BastyX
Summary: Lelouch uses his Geass more logical and thinks more about the world surrounding him. This story begins right at the moment Lelouch is given the power of Geass by C.C. in the first episode and then changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 _They killed her and all these innocent people, even Suzaku who worked for Britannia. They deserve to die for that, but the slaughter will just continue if I don't do something about it._

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command you… now all of you… become my loyal subjects."

The Royal Guard gave their salute. "Yes, your Majesty."

 _Now I have to make sure this massacre is stopped as fast as possible._

"Tell Headquarter, that you found the terrorist hideout and neutralized the threat. The female hostage had been killed before you arrived, but you have a prisoner, the Viceroy will want to see. You request a temporary ceasefire so that you can bring them to the base."

The Captain of the Royal Guard did as instructed. "Your Highness, HQ agreed to the ceasefire and has ordered a nearby Knightmare pilot to escort us back to base, because there are still open hostilities, it will arrive shortly."

 _Good, that should work._

"You are quite interesting," the dead woman on the ground seemed to have said.

"How can that be?!" The guards were almost going to shoot the green haired woman again, but Lelouch stopped them in time.

"Don't harm her!", he shouted.

"Yes, your Majesty," the guards lowered their weapons.

The woman stood up. "I am surprised you didn't kill them with your Geass. Since they killed your friend and all these people here," she said in a monotone voice.

"The thought crossed my mind, but enough people have already died today. Besides, I finally have an opportunity to take revenge on a bigger target."

"I wonder what that target might be? Anyway, I am C.C., as that Knightmare might be here soon, I will give a short explanation about your power."

"I already figured it out myself, I can command people to do whatever I want."

"No. It isn't as easy as that. You need eye contact to make it work. Besides you can only use your power once on a person. It won't affect me, as I am immune to Geass."

"Okay, that surely would have complicated things, hadn't you told me. Do my commands have a time limit?"

"No, but they will be canceled if their objective had been met. Which shouldn't be a problem, with your slaves here." C.C. looked at the guards around her and smiled.

"They are no slaves, I just gave them a moral compass, they seemed to have none before," Lelouch proclaimed with a smirk.

The captain signaled, that their escort has arrived. Lelouch ordered one of the men to carry C.C., who pretended to be dead and they went outside together.

"I am Knight Villetta Nu. It is an honor to assist the royal guard," the female Knightmare pilot said through the speakers. The captain's face looked delighted. "It is of most importance that we arrive at Headquarter unharmed, I trust in your abilities."

"Yes, my Lord," answered Villetta.

"Guards, protect the prisoner from the sides and rear. Knight, you are shielding us from the front and lead the way."

"Yes, your Highness," they said in unison.

* * *

When they arrived at headquarter, the captain showed gratitude to Viletta and then ordered her to leave. He then went immediately to the command bridge and told Clovis, what Lelouch ordered him beforehand. The others waited outside and witnessed how everyone moved out of the room. Finally, the captain came out of the door. "His Majesty is now alone and wants to see you." Lelouch took a heavy breath and entered the command bridge.

"It cannot be?! Is that really you, Lelouch?" Clovis said when he saw Lelouch.

"Yes, my brother, but right now, we don't have time for a heartfelt reunion. I command you, to be loyal to me."

"Yes, Lelouch how can I be of assistance?"

"First, call off this massacre, your objective has been met. After that, we can take down the remaining terrorists."

"I, Clovis, third prince of the empire, command you, cease fire immediately and help the wounded."

Clovis turned around and hugged his brother. "I… we all… thought you died then the invasion began. That was the reason I was so hard on the elevens, I thought they were responsible for your and Nunnally's death. Is she alive too?", his voice reflected his happiness, which was mixed with fear.

Lelouch was shocked by this. "What do you mean by that? I always thought you were happy with us gone."

"Happy? Why would we? We were close as kids, I always enjoyed the time at Aries Villa, I even styled the garden of the Viceroy Palace after it. Please tell me, is Nunnally okay too?"

"Yes, she is. She even had made some good friends. After all the hardship she endured, she is still the same gentle, happy girl like back then," Lelouch said with a broken voice.

"I am glad to hear that," Clovis said, with an honest smile on his face.

Lelouch began to cry. _All these years I hated every one of them and now I get to know they loved us dearly. What a fool I was._

"I am sorry. I have used Geass on you. I couldn't stand idly by and let this massacre continue," Lelouch said while sobbing.

"You used Geass on me? What kind of Geass? Our studies about it, show it can manifest in many ways."

"I can command people to do, whatever I desire. I asked you, to be loyal to me."

"It seems, you wasted your Geass on me then," Clovis said with a smile.

"What do you mean by that?" Lelouch looked confused,

"I was always loyal to you. The reason I became Viceroy of Area 11 was, that I still had hoped you both are alive and wanted to find you."

 _He did all those horrible things because of his love for us? Who am I to judge him, wouldn't I do the same, if I lost Nunnally?_

C.C. came through the door, behind her was a bald man in military uniform, with a drawn gun.

"General Bartley, I ordered no one to disturb me," Clovis' voice was cold.

"But, but… your Majesty… the girl!"

"Lelouch, I have no idea what you have planned, but I suggest you do your thing on him right now," Clovis suggested in a forceful tone.

"Wwhhhaaaat?", Bartley said fearfully.

"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you, be loyal to me."

"Yes, your Majesty. What should I do with the former Leader of the Geass Order?"

"What is the Geass Order?", Lelouch asked confused.

"A secret group that produces Geass users and studies them," Bartley explained.

"They did that when I was in charge, but after V.V. gained control, it gained a new purpose," C.C. said calm.

"What purpose?", Lelouch inquired.

"Dispose of everyone who opposes Britannia, but in particular, who is in the way of your father."

"Our father knows about Geass?" Clovis was shocked.

"Worse than that, he is even a Geass user himself, able to change memories of people as many times as he desires." _This is bad. My plans will have to be adjusted accordingly._

"Anything else I need to know C.C.?"

"Yes, but you already know enough for a day, don't you think?"

"So, you won't tell me?"

"You could call it that way."

"Damn you witch! Clovis, what I wanted to ask you before we got interrupted, do you have any idea who might have killed my mother?"

"Well, Cornelia investigated it and Schneizel stayed informed about it too, but they never told me anything about it, I am sorry."

"Thank you, anyway. My plan regarding the terrorists might sound a bit drastic…"

* * *

Later that day Prince Clovis stepped in front of the camera, to make a public announcement, on every channel.

"The threat we faced today has been neutralized, but at a great cost. Hundreds of people have died, just because some cowardly terrorists had to use our loyal subjects of Area 11 as human shields. This loss will not be in vain, as we will eradicate terrorism once and for all. I hereby present a new institution for this endeavor, **the Black Knights**." Behind Clovis emerged a man in a dark costume.

"I thank you, your Highness. **I am Zero!** From this day on, I will lead this Inquisitor Unit. No one of my Black Knights will be known by his real identity, to stop even the chance of bribing them or targeting their loved ones. They will be chosen from every part of society, be it high ranking Britannians or Numbers," Lelouch made a little break, to let the thought, enter the viewers mind. _This will draw out the racists on both sides, who I will happily enlighten._ Lelouch smirked under his mask.

"It is the desperation people feel, which allows criminal activities to thrive and lets them support terrorists. Too long have we turned a blind eye to corruption, the abuse of the goodwill of people and power hungry fiends, who will use whatever they like, to gain more. This is treason against the mainland, your fellow subjects of Area 11 and all of the Holy Britannian Empire!" _Honor, it was surprising how similar the concept was, for Britannians and Japanese. Time to make them see that too, the hard way._

"I, Clovis La Britannia, Viceroy of Area 11 and Third Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, will no longer tolerate the weakness of man. These parasites feed of Britannia, wasting useful resources for petty reasons and diverting our attention from our outside enemies. It is time for a change, time to make Britannia great again and squash anyone who is against our vision like bugs! **All Hail Britannia!** "

And the crowd chanted " **All Hail Britannia! All Hail Britannia! All Hail Britannia!**..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Lelouch returned home, it was already late and the night had fallen. _Why are the lights still burning? I called her immediately when I had time, to tell her I would be late._

When he opened the door, Sayoko rushed towards him. "Welcome home, my Lord. Lady Nunnally refused to go to bed until you returned."

"Thank you Sayoko and sorry for the inconvenience." When Sayoko wanted to turn around he said, "Sayoko, I order you, to always stay loyal to me and Nunnally." Unlike the others before, she just nodded politely. _I am sorry, but I can't risk the information you will hear, to become public._

She ran off and returned with Nunnally. "Big brother, I am sorry, but I wanted to be awake when you arrived."

"There is nothing to be sorry for," he said and kissed her hand. Her face blushed. "Something has happened today."

"I heard it on the radio with Sayoko. Clovis made a big announcement."

"I know, but…," Lelouch was unsure if he really should continue. Then Nunnally grabbed his hand and smiled at him. _No, I won't lie to her._

"Nunnally, today I met with Clovis."

"You met the Viceroy?"

"We can speak openly around Sayoko now. Yes, I met our big brother."

Nunnally hesitated for a moment. "You always told me, that we would be in danger if someone found out about our real identity. What changed?", she asked confused.

"It is a long story. I know now how to explain, you have the power to know when someone lies, right?"

"Yes, if I touch their hands."

"I now have the power to make people loyal to me, if I look them in the eyes." _I won't use it in another way._

"You did that with Sayoko?" Her grip on his hand tightened.

"Yes, but it just means she can't betray us. She still has her free will."

"And you did that with Clovis too?"

"Yes, it was necessary. Besides, I apologized to him about it afterward and he said he would have been loyal without the Geass anyway."

"Why, what did he do?"

"I would rather not talk about it," his voice was uneasy.

"Lelouch, I love you, but you can't protect me from the world forever. I know I must look frail and delicate to you."

"That's not the reason. You are the strongest person I know!"

"Then you should tell me. It can't be worse than a father who threw his crippled daughter away. Or when you called him out on it and he banished us to Japan, only to start a war with it, shortly after."

"He ordered the slaughter of the Shinjuku Ghetto, after one experiment of his, got in the hands of terrorists, hiding there."

"His hate of the Japanese people is an open secret, I am not really surprised by that. You used your power to save countless lives then?"

"Yes, but I should…"

"Stop, you did the right thing, Lelouch. That announcement of Clovis, that was your idea, right? You are Zero?"

"Yes, I always planned to take revenge on Britannia by using Japan."

"Without Sakuradite, Britannia would have a serious setback, maybe even enough to let the Chinese Federation and Europia United team up, to defeat it."

"How did you know?"

"I had almost all my life private tutors, in the most martial nation on the planet, how could I not know?"

"Fair enough, but I abandoned that plan."

"Why?"

"When I saw all the dead people in Shinjuku, it reminded me of the time, when the war started. Could I be as cold hearted as our father was and condemn millions of people to death? Would I really accomplish anything but a short peace with it?"

"No, I doubt that the other superpowers are much better than Britannia. I heard terrible things about the area once called India or how the Japanese are treated in Europia."

"The basic plan I have made is to reform Britannia. The changes I will implement with the Black Knights should be enough to raise productivity, cut down the number of terrorists considerably and make Area 11, the jewel of the Empire. The next step will be to export this model to the other areas and then, in the end, create the United States of Britannia."

"Isn't this not wishful thinking? Father would never allow that."

"He will because our success will be undeniable. But it is already late Nunnally. Tomorrow, after school, we will be driven by the Royal Guard to the Viceroy Palace, because Clovis invited us both to dinner. I even could talk him into extending the invitation to an old friend of ours."

"Who is it, Lelouch?", Nunnally asked excitedly.

"Can't tell, or it would be no surprise." He then kissed his sister on the forehead and both went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lelouch was tired. _Almost no sleep, then a student council meeting and to top it off, even organize a little tour for the new member of it. Although this Kallen Stadtfeld, seems to be a nice girl. At least everything else worked as planned._ As it was quite late, no students were on the campus anymore. When he told the Royal Guards at what time they should pick them up, it was his wish that no one should see them, as to not raise suspicion. A few minutes ago, the driver called him on his phone, saying that they will arrive in about ten minutes. Lelouch thought it was best to minimize the time a royal limousine would wait outside, so he and Nunnally went outside early.

"Lelouch, why are you and Nunnally waiting outside? Do you want to go for a romantic walk?", Milly teased them. _Why? Why is life so unfair._

"Oh Madam President, what are you doing here so late?", Lelouch hastily asked.

"Just checking why a giant limousine belonging to the Viceroy is driving here."

"I can explain."

"You don't have to, it is quite obvious, isn't it?"

"It is?", Nunnally asked confused.

"You have your old family back and don't need your new one anymore," Milly sobbed.

"But Milly, we both are really grateful, for what you and your family have done for us," Nunnally said in a caring voice.

 _Don't you see what she is trying, sister?_

"It is just a little family reunion, nothing special, really," Lelouch tried to soothe the situation.

"Really? I am glad to hear that, I bet Prince Clovis will enjoy the club house."

"We are going to the Viceroy Palace and have a dinner there," Nunnally admitted.

"Oh," Milly said sadly. "I had hoped to meet Prince Clovis. You know, after our family fell to the rock bottom of society, it would have been nice, to remember how great life once was," Milly said even sadder, with tears in her eyes, looking like an unwanted puppy.

"Milly, I will ask him, if you can join us," Lelouch said annoyed.

"You have such a good heart Lulu. I will follow you later, you only make one first impression," she said happily and ran off.

"Brother, you should have let me handle her, you are too soft."

"Nunnally?"

"When a man sees a woman cry, he will do anything for her."

"How do you know?"

"I am your little sister."

"You have done that to me too?"

"How can you be so mean to me, big brother?" Nunnally began to cry.

"I am so sorry Nunnally, I would never believe, that you would do something like that."

Nunnally began to smile. "Thank you brother."

* * *

Later, at the Viceroy Palace.

"Nunnally, Lelouch, I am so glad to see you." Clovis hugged his little sister.

"Big Brother, it is nice to hear your voice again."

Clovis smiled. "Brother, would it be possible to invite another guest?", Lelouch asked.

"Well, I guess the more the merrier, right?," Clovis smirked.

"Yes, thank you. Her name is Milly Ashford."

"Everything to make you both happy. Guard, allow Mrs. Ashford entrance to the garden. Now, shall we go upstairs? Your other guest already waits there."

They took the elevator to the upper level. Lelouch couldn't believe his eyes. Clovis hadn't lied when he said it is a replica of Aries garden. They walked around and Nunnally breathed in the clear air and whenever a flower was in her reach, she smelled them.

"This reminds me of home," she said happy.

Lelouch smiled at this remark. "Clovis build this garden to look exactly like the one, in which we lived, back then, Nunnally."

"Clovis, thank you so very much, it makes me really happy." Clovis kissed the hand of his sister. "Everything for my princess." Nunnally blushed.

Then Lelouch suddenly ran off and hugged Suzaku. "I am so grateful that you are alive," he whispered in his ear. "I feel the same way about you. Now I will surprise Nunnally." Suzaku walked over and took her hand.

"That cannot be, is it really you Suzaku?" she sobbed.

"Yes Nunnally. It has been a long time. I missed you both so much, but we will now have all the time in the world together," he said with a smiling face.

"What do you mean?", Lelouch asked.

"Your friend asked me, to let him become a part of your Black Knights, your bodyguard to be precisely."

"Suzaku, are you sure?"

"Yes Lelouch. I always wanted to change Britannia for the better. I wanted to be part of the Black Knights after that speech of you both. You seemed to believe every word you said. That Zero is you, only sweetens the deal."

"How could I refuse my best friend? Together, we can do anything." Both smiled at each other.

"Wow, Lelouch, I had no idea how grateful you are for me," Clovis said with a bright smile.

"What?", Lelouch was confused. Then he saw Milly, in a dress that made her even more stunning.

"Good evening, your Highness," Milly said politely and did a curtsey.

"I am honored Mrs. Ashford to be your host tonight." Clovis kissed her hand and looked her deep into the eyes. Milly blushed

"I am not married, your Highness, I don't even have a fiancé."

"Please call me Clovis, Milly it was?", he said with a radiant smile.

"Yes your Highn, sorry, Clovis. I am a little embarrassed, I am a big fan of you." Now Clovis blushed and was surprised.

"Well, being a Viceroy is much responsibility, but…" Milly just cut him off.

"You misunderstand, I am really into the artist side of you. Your paintings are beautiful."

"You really think so? Which one do you like most?"

"Lake with starry sky. It is so romantic how the lovers are kissing in the boat. Only having eyes for each other, while surrounded by the beauty of the world. I would love to have a love like that."

"It is my favorite of my works too. You really saw what I tried to express."

"She is a fan of your swimsuits too." Lelouch remarked as late revenge for her stunt before.

"You are? Most Britannian women are to prude to wear it."

"I am not most Britannian women. I once enforced a swimwear week." She gave him the naughty schoolgirl look.

One of her better ideas. Every time a boy had to go to the blackboard, it was hilarious.

"Oh, of that I am sure. Guests, I am sure you can entertain yourself for a while. Before I forget, I invited a few other people, I think will be most useful to your plans brother." Before Lelouch could inquire who he meant, both were already out of sight.

"Milly La Britannia, sounds nice," Nunnally said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Clovis returned alone. "Where is Milly?", Lelouch asked curiously.

"I thought it best if she wasn't present when the guests arrive, besides I will see her tomorrow in Ashford Academy."

"Why, will you be there tomorrow?"

"One of the guests explained to me, for your plan to work…,"Clovis suddenly stopped talking when he saw something behind Lelouch, who of course turned around to see what it was. Then his face turned pale.

 _This can't be happening! Of all the possible people, why him?! How could he? Is he insane?!_

"Hello Lelouch, Nunnally, I am glad you are alive," Schneizel el Britannia said.

"Big Brother Schneizel is here? I am happy to be reunited with you," Nunnally meant honestly.

"Schneizel, I am surprised to see you, how did Clovis manage to get the Prime Minister to Area 11 on such a short notice?" Lelouch tried to act calm.

"Well, Clovis contacted us last night. He told us that you were alive, your future plans and your Geass," Schneizel said with a smile. Clovis smiled too like he thought he deserved praise for such a terrific idea.

Lelouch felt like this was a sick joke. _Does Clovis want us all dead?! He is under the Geass to stay loyal to me, it should be impossible for him, to betray me that way. Wait, he said he contacted_ _ **us**_ _._

Behind Schneizel, Cornelia and Euphemia emerged. Who both had tears in their eyes and hugged Nunnally, like there was no tomorrow. "I, I mean we are so happy you are both alive," Euphemia said sobbing.

"I really missed you both," Nunnally said and grabbed a hand of each.

"I understand why you went into hiding. I really do, but a little sign that you were alive would have changed a lot," Cornelia said bitterly.

"I know Cornelia, but what if the killers of Lady Marianne found out by coincidence and came after us?"

"I know, I am sure Euphemia would be unable to lie, even if your life depended on it."

Then Euphemia hugged Lelouch. "Lelouch, who is this handsome man?"

"I am sorry, I forgot my manners. This is Suzaku Kururugi. When we first arrived in Japan, we lived in his father's household and after a while, we became best friends. He helped us escape when the war started, I am not sure we would have survived without him, he risked his life for us." Lelouch smiled in gratitude at Suzaku.

Suzaku looked sideways. "You are my friends, you would have done the same for me, it is nothing special, really."

Euphemia rushed towards him and hugged him fiercely. "You have helped to save my brother and sister, for that I will always be in your debt. Please, don't undersell yourself, for me you are a hero." She then kissed him on the cheek. Suzaku turned red like a tomato. "Thhhhaank you, your Highness," he managed to answer.

"Euphemia, you shouldn't startle that poor boy, but I agree with her, you have shown your worth. I am sure I speak for all of us when I say, you are like an honorary member of our family now. Please, no more Highness or anything like that."

"Thank you, Lady, sorry I meant Cornelia." Suzaku looked really happy.

"So, Clovis told you everything there is to know? What are your feelings about my plans."

"Honestly, the basic idea is great. I like the way you want to change things, but you are far away from ever realizing them," Cornelia answered.

"Why do you think so?"

"May I sister? For starters, when you used the, be loyal to me Geass, on our dear brother. Did you imagine he would talk us through all of your plans, your ability, even that father has the same power?", Schneizel asked with a smug face.

"Of course not!"

"You see little brother, he thought it would be in your best interest, so he did it. An easier example, if I were to tell him, your food has been poisoned by me in advance and that a little vial I have, would be the antidote, what would he do?"

"Most likely try to get the antidote and give it to me."

"But here comes the fun part, what if the food wasn't poisoned and I just wanted to trick him, giving you the real poison in the form of the antidote?"

"Then he would kill me."

"See? Your command is useless, it might even drive people to do something completely irrational. Besides that if you plan for a long peace, what will happen once you are dead? Everyone you bound to you will suddenly be free to do whatever they like."

"What would you do instead?"

"There are just two good options I can think of. One, you enslave as many people as possible and claim the throne, then you meet other leaders and make them obey you and so on. The second option, which by the way, I hope you will use on us, is a more long-running solution. Command us, to be immune to any other Geass."

"I see. You fear father used or will use it on you."

"There is a young girl, a Knight of the Rounds already. The one group closest to our father by the way. She keeps a diary and laments about how many things she can't remember, out of it," Euphemia said, with a sad impression.

"If he should ever find out about this meeting, I am sure he is ruthless enough to use it on us, if not do worse," Cornelia said.

"It is not even only father we have to fear. Lady Marianne was by far not the only royal who was attacked by terrorists," Schneizel remarked.

"Do you have any idea who did it?"

"Well, Jeremiah Gottwald claimed, he and the other guards were removed from the security detail by Lady Marianne herself," Cornelia said.

"Jeremiah Gottwald? He is the leader of the Pureblood Faction, I can summon him, if you like Lelouch," Clovis suggested.

"A good idea, for another time."

"Now, please use Geass on us, to free us from it forever, in exchange we will assist you, in every way we can," Schneizel said.

"You are sure about this?"

Cornelia and Euphemia nodded.

"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you, let no other Geass then this one I speak now, work on you."

"Thank you brother, I am happy you took the second option," he said, while removing contacts from his eyes.

"You didn't trust me?"

"Of course not Lelouch. We haven't seen each other for a long time. You used Geass on Clovis without his consent, I can't take such a risk as Prime Minister."

"Wait, you talked us into doing it, Schneizel!", Cornelia was furious.

"Had I told you, would you have allowed him to Geass Euphie?"

"She could have used Contacts too."

"Like you said before, she couldn't lie, even if a life depended on it. Which means this test of character would not have worked. Besides, I would have killed him, if he made you, his slaves, which like I noted before, would have granted you free will again," he said in a bored tone like Cornelia should have figured that much out herself by now.

"I can understand you Schneizel," Lelouch said.

"No wonder he always beat you, in chess," Nunnally said.

Lelouch repeated the Geass for Schneizel.

"Now we should talk about some safety nets I would like you to work into your plan, like a great idea, I have for education," Schneizel said with a conspiratorially look at Euphemia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Everyone who wants to live should come outside, or seek the nearest bomb shelter immediately. Victory for you in this battle is impossible. We guaranty amnesty for every one that surrenders. The people who don't surrender might get killed in the coming battle or will stand trial." Zero's voice echoed through the mountain base of the Blood of the Samurai.

"I doubt anyone will take that offer, Lelouch," Suzaku said.

"I know, but if there are women and children inside, it will at least give them time to protect themselves," Lelouch said.

 _I just should have walked in and used Geass to make them surrender. But being the face of the enemy would easily lead someone to shoot me down._

"Can we finally start the test run, Zero?", Lloyd asked impatiently on the video screen.

"Are the cameras functional Mr. Ried?", Lelouch asked on the radio frequency.

"Yes, Lord Zero. I got live footage. Everything the Lancelot does will be recorded," Diethard answered with pride.

"If you are ready Suzaku, you can begin the mission."

"Yes, Lelouch. I won't fail you."

The Lancelot advanced to the enemy base, an enormous mountain, which was prepared to be used as a fortress. Hundreds of turrets were placed in the openings, which made many attempts by Britannia to conquer it, futile. This time was different.

"One Knightmare? Have those stupid Britannians completely lost their mind?!", the commander of the base said laughing. "Here I thought they would at least put up a fight. Obliterate it, now!"

Suzaku turned on the Blaze Luminous, shields that protected him from anything the enemy fired and allowed him to proceed, without losing speed.

"Have you seen that Cécile? The shield protected him from that many projectiles. I am an even greater genius when I thought!", Lloyd announced happily on the intercom.

"Oh Zero, are you crying now, that your precious Knightmare is destroyed?", the captain asked on an open channel.

"Sir, the target seems to have a shield which is impenetrable for our weapons," his officer said.

"Impossible! I will not be beaten by one Knightmare! Send out every Knightmare Unit we have and destroy this unit!", the commander shouted.

"But Sir, th…", the officer tried to explain.

"Do it now, or I will shoot you this instance for treason!", the commander was furious.

Suzaku saw many red dots appear on the screen. "Lelouch, the commander took the bait."

"Great Suzaku, try to save as many lives, as you can."

"Yes, my Lord."

Suzaku turned off the shield and activated his Maser Vibration Swords. When the first enemy Knightmare came into range, I jumped forward and slashed it horizontally. The ejection system was activated. "One life saved, about thirty to go." He cut off legs, arms and heads of the machines like it was the easiest thing in the world. Sometimes he used his Harken Boosters, to show everyone that he was invincible from every angle. After all, what was left around him were defeated enemies, he continued with his main objective.

"Rakshata, you would never be able to build such a masterpiece!" Lloyd said triumphantly on the com channel. "Ouch! What gives?"

"I am sorry if he annoyed you, it won't happen again," Cécile said with a smile on voice screen.

"This is officer Toya Kinomoto speaking. We arrested the commander of this base and request a ceasefire so we can surrender peacefully," he announced on an open channel.

"Suzaku, you can stop now," Lelouch said happily.

* * *

Taizō Kirihara started the tape he had recorded earlier today. It showed Zero, and many people beside him, all dressed in black, with visors protecting their identity.

"I am Zero and these are my Black Knights. Today, we did the impossible. The Blood of the Samurai, the largest terrorist group in Area 11 is no more!" The screen faded to black and then showed the Lancelot. First, it was just an image, where it stood still. Then it showed the impenetrable mountain fortress.

"It might surprise you to hear, but it was just this Knightmare, the Lancelot and it's pilot 'The Knight of Zero', who took them down."

Then the Lancelot began his advance. It was shown how easily it withstood every attack the enemy threw at it.

"The enemy commander then ordered a full assault with every Knightmare unit in his possession, regardless of how many lives might be lost. His own officer, Toya Kinomoto tried to save those innocent people, only to be rebuffed." An audio of the base commander was played. "Do it now, or I will shoot you this instance for treason!"

The footage then showed how the Lancelot sliced through a horde of Knightmares, by switching between point of view and outside cameras. It was a fight, that showed the technological difference between them, like when Japan tried to fight the invading Knightmares by using tanks.

"You might wonder how many people perished in this battle. Looking at these destroyed machines, it would be reasonable to suggest that at least the pilots are dead, right? The Knight of Zero managed the miracle of a death toll of Zero!"

Images showed every surviving Knightmare pilot while Zero continued to talk. "These brave men and women fought for a better future. I and Prince Clovis understand how desperate their situation must have been for them, to rise in open rebellion. Before the battle started I promised that everyone who surrenders would be granted amnesty. Thanks to the bravery of officer Toya Kinomoto, every one of the Blood of the Samurai will be given the gift of freedom. The commander will be put under arrest and charged with high treason, not against Britannia, but against his own men!", Zero almost shouted.

"This was just our first operation, but we hope you now understand that we are serious about changing Area 11." Zero said while the screen turned black.

The members of the Six Houses of Kyōto looked at each other.

"It is time to consider what action we shall take. Either we oppose Zero and risk to lose everything or we support him and betray the resistance we build so patiently," Kirihara said.

"Why should we decide now? Just because he has managed one victory? Hidenobu Kubouin asked.

"That is true. We shouldn't underestimate how much Britannians hate Japanese. Giving known terrorist amnesty, will surely not be popular with them," Tatsunori Osakabe.

"I for one, see things more optimistic. If Zero can deliver what he promises we will win too, but we still should continue on the path taken until we can see his results," Lady Kaguya said in a calm voice.

"As at least three of us, have their concerns, we will wait and decide on a later date," Kirihara agreed.


End file.
